Busted
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas get interupted. Believe it or not i wrote something besides FF and LOTR at that...goooood.


"You can't control yourself can you?" the elven prince whispered wantonly into his lovers ears, causing the ranger to growl and hasten to unto the tunic that barred him from his prize. "You have a spell on me, prince.." Aragorn murmured as he threw the cloth onto the floor. Legolas smirked and bucked up his hips forcefully to thlatter that was straddling him on 'their' bed. They shared at the elven home of Rivendell. With much disgression and adrenalin.  
Aragorn met the thrust and pinned Legolas' wrists either side of his head, hard, the elf gasping at the slight pain squirmed slightly causing a sexy smile from his lover. Aragorn dipped down and brushed his lips against Legolas' softly, teasing him with a kiss. Then down again, pressing down on those succulent plush lips of the blonde perfect lithe temptation. Legolas leaned back into the kiss as much as his restrictions let him. The husky mysterious man had intreged him from the beginning, the mutual intrest for them both encouraged their friendship then to be more than just brothers. Legolas' almost pure innocence delighted and pushed Aragorn further and further. His experiences delighting the elven beauty.  
Their relationship proving almost to be a match for the pairs burning lust for each other.  
"You have no reguard for your perfection.." Aragorn murmured into the elf's collarbone, locating the contours with his lips. A sparkle in the crystal blue of Legolas' eyes, widened in lust and love.  
"Neither yours." Was his reply and he deftly flipped the said, onto his back his silken hair brushing against Aragorns face. A contrast to his rough stubble. The pairs contrast made the love stronger.  
Aragorn marvelled at the pure beauty of the elfs comlexion and firm sculpted frame. Both topless and with Legolas dominating, neither could find more completion in each others gaze and touch in that moment. Legolas' smooth pretty face and skin, eyes near glowing to the moons light. Aragorns scruffy sexy appeal, his deep eyes brightened in the candlelight. Legolas trailed a pale long finger lightly down Aragorns chest and leant down slowly, keeping the contact with eyes and hand. His tongue found his way passionatly into the mans parted lips, Aragorn bought his hips up to meet the others, causing his abdomanals to bunch, which Legolas ran his hand over. Suddenly intertwined his fingers into the elves hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and embrace. Nothing could have been more amazing and satisfying for the lovers. They had each other in a world of turmoil. Forgetting everything else.  
"Aye? cough" Gimli's gruff voice broke through to them. The two snapped to the doorway where their dwarven compainion stood. An amused expression on his usually stern face. Neither dared to move.  
"Is there a time when you two aren't together?" Gimli laughed to himself, Legolas coloured and Aragorn coughed and pushed up off Legolas.  
"Gimli.." The ranger started, only to get a raised hand from the drawf and a shake of the head.  
"Companions, your choices are your own. I still respect you as anyone would." Earning another hearty chuckle from him. He turned to go, leaving the couple feeling awkward. The dwarf turned back still smiling when he got to the door but he was interrupted,  
"Gimli? Have you seen Ara..." Boromir's booming voice caused everyones eyes to widen as he too entered the room.  
"..gorn?" The mix of confusion and suprise dominant on his face. His eyebrows disapeared into his shaggy fringe. He looked between the partially clothed couple and the dwarf standing slightly apart from them.  
The spoken for raised a hand as Legolas' expression displayed muted shock and awkwardness.  
"Boromir, this is not what.." Nobody said anything as Aragorn trailed off. They followed his gaze, Gimli and Boromir and Gimli glancing round. Gandalf stood just in the hallway. Legolas froze and tried to look innocent while Aragorn made a noise similar to a beginning of a word and a grunt. Gandalf cocked his eyebrow and looked unfazed. Gimli just grinned.  
"I would suggest we leave our friends to themselves.." He ushered to be followed, as Gimli added "Much good that will do!" causing a wry smile from Boromir as they shut the door behind them.  
Legolas and Aragorn just looked at each other. They shrugged and found their way into each others arms once more.

"Aragorn and Legolas aye?" Pippin stated. Nodding slightly with a bemused expression on his face.  
"I expected it to be Boromir and Aragorn.." Merry replied leaning over his lover placing a small kiss on his lips, smiling cheekily. As they walked the halls to dinner, entering the empty dining hall.  
"I heard that!" Came a angry reply as Boromir also walked into the room. It was noted that he had messier apperance than usual and he was flushed. Merry and Pippin shut up rather abruptly, as did the others that had began to join them.

An awkward silence started when Elrond blessed compainions and friends. After that everyone chose not to say anything from that point well into the evening. 


End file.
